un final diferente
by jonathaclary
Summary: Luego de que Jace le dice a Clary que es un lastre y no es una cazadora (todos sabemos de esa pelea), ella huye le deja a magnus el libro blanco, Jocelin despierta, pero algo cambia...clary no se queda de brazos cruzados ella desaparece y luego de 3 años regresa pero acompañada de dos personas... Clary Fray a muerto ese dia, ahora es Clarissa (Clary) Morgenstern
1. Chapter 1: Volvi

Capitulo 1:

Alicante estaba sumergida en una batalla entre cazadores y demonios, desde una colina cercana una chica menuda con el cabello rojo observaba de lejos como todo se destruía, su padre tenía razón los Cazadores eran débiles al unirse con eso monstros con sangre de demonio y humana; después de huir de esta ciudad se encontró con su verdadero hermano y su padre, ellos se la llevaron y la entrenaron, dándole la vida que ella quería desde que descubrió el mundo de las sombras, ahora ella era una cazadora entrenada, fuerte y deseosa de poder como sus sangre la deseaba...

Al recordar esos momentos a Clary se le llenaron los ojos de tristeza, pesar y poder, sus antiguos amigos le negaron ser los que es y ahora la verían triunfar, solo tenía que esperar hasta que su hermano le dijera que era hora de actuar, en eso vio una cabellera dorada, nunca olvidaría de quien se trataba era Jace y estaba atrapado con 4 demonios a su alrededor, en la cara de la pelirroja se le formo una sonrisa siniestra, vio a su hermano un poco más adelante viéndola con esos ojos negros; era hora de entrar; cayó desde la colina y al llegar al suelo corrió a la entrada de la ciudad, tenía que llegar hasta su hermano para buscar a su padre y llevar a los sobrevivientes al salón de Ángel; a dos metros de distancia divisó a su hermano riendo, sabía bien lo que estaba observando eran los hermanos Lightwood y Jace sujetados por los demonios frente a él.

 **Que sorpresa se llevaran al verme** \- pensó con diversión. Llego al lado de su hermano, donde todavía estaban sus ¨amiguitos¨, sonrió.

 **Hermanita, hasta que al fin llegas; ¿qué tal la vista desde las alturas?** \- dijo Jonathan

 **Bien, aunque ¿por qué no me dijiste que estaban estos aquí?**

 **Hay quería darte una sorpresa, ¿qué te parece?-** mientras ellos hablaban los hermanos miraban con horror a aquella figura menuda de cabellos rojo, no era posible, ella había desaparecido, no podía ser ella.

Antes de que Clary respondiera, Jace dijo en susurros **-¿Clary?..**

Ella al escucharlo se giro para verlos y con una sonrisa oscura camino hacia ellos y dijo- **si Jace, soy yo Clary, de verdad creíste que había desaparecido luego de lo que me hiciste…no no encontré a mi familia, ellos creen en mí, me enseñaron todo y ahora ustedes van a caer ante Valentine.**

 **Pero cómo es posible, tú no eres como ellos Clary, mírate no lo entiendes te están manipulando, nosotros te ayudamos, porque….-** Isabel no pudo terminar lo que decía, pues Clary le coloco un cuchillo en la garganta para que se callara

 **Cállate, que no te va bien decir esas mentiras, tú no sabes nada de mí, ustedes tres me alejaron diciendo que no era una cazadora, pues mírame lo soy y mejor que cualquiera; así que si quieres vivir y no tener que ver a tus hermanos morir desangrados lentamente será mejor que te quedes calladita, entiendes** \- con esa últimas palabras regreso junto a su hermano, lo tomo del brazo y le susurro al oído- **vámonos, luego podremos divertirnos con ellos** \- el rio viéndolos con diversión en los ojos, le dijo a los demonios que se los llevaran y se fueron juntos, Jonathan tomando a Clary de la cintura.


	2. Capitulo 2: Venganza

Capitulo 2

Clary y Jonathan llegaron al salón del Ángel donde su padre los estaba esperando, sentado en lo que parecía un trono, junto con dos más a su alrededor, ellos entraron al salón viendo que al rededor habían submundos y Nephilim, mirando cada paso que daban, algunos eran reconocidos por los hermanos y otros completamente extraños.

Llegaron hasta su padre, este se levanto de su trono y fue hasta sus hijos dándole a su hijo mayor una mirada de orgullo y a su hija le dio un beso en la nuca cosa que casi nunca hace, los dos se sentaron en los tronos al lado de su padre mientras estaba parado dando una oportunidad a los Nephilim.- **todos somos la misma sangre, ríndanse y únanse a mí en un nuevo comienzo como los ángeles querían, volver a ser una sociedad en paz luchando por los humanos, limpiando nuestro mundo de estas criaturas asquerosas, piensen…¿a cazo vale morir defendiendo algo destruido en vez de vivir y rehacer sus vidas?.**

Empezaron los susurros y miradas, nadie iba a rendirse, todos lo odiaban así que Clary se levanto creyendo que podría hacer algo para jugar con sus mentes; miro entre las personas y vio a la familia Lightwood, a su madre, Luke, Magnus y Simón, sabía que los convencería si decía lo correcto, estaba al lado de su padre lo miro y le hizo entender que ella trataría de hacerlos entrar en razón- **yo hace un tiempo era una de ustedes, segada, no entendía que nuestra raza perecía con el tiempo, estas cosas no hacen débiles, miren a sus hijos, solo un Nephilim se acerca a estas criaturas para matar o favor que se paga, no para estar con ellos en fiestas, salir, o un novio, antes teníamos su respeto ahora se creen del mismo nivel o mayores, no lo entienden no están haciendo débiles a los demonios-** mientras hablaba bajaba y pasaba por todos los Nephilim, mirando a los que acusaba de que su raza fuera débil. Al terminar pasó su mirada por los que conocían y volvió a su padre. Todos estaban callados, Valentine ya no esperaba más, fue hacia sus hijos y dijo- **colóquenle las runas de obediencia, clary ya estas experta en ellas así que hazlas tu y que Jonathan te acompañe por cualquier forma de agresión** \- los hermanos bajaron con una sonrisa de medio lado en sus rostros- **esto será divertido** -pensaron.

Fueron directo a los conocidos así empezarían por los más fuertes, se acercaron y Jonathan quiso elegir quien iría primero- **haber haber quien quiere ir primero…. Ya sé que tal la persona que le hizo daño a mi hermanita** \- tomo a Jace aunque este peleaba, lo acerco a clary- **no lo hagas** \- le suplicaba, Jace suplicaba- **si alguna vez me amaste por favor no lo hagas** \- clary se detuvo, lo miro a los ojos y vio miedo, miedo hacia ella;- **Clary que pasa, hace la runa ya** \- dijo su hermano, pero ella veía a Jace- **te ame pero tú me destuestes y Ahora lo vas a pagar, pero porque tu primero, mejor ve a tu familia y a los demás delirar antes que a ustedes** -Jonathan entendió lo que quería así que tomo a su madre, ella no peleo sabía que había perdido a su hija; en cambio Luke gritaba, le gritaba a clary que recobrara la cordura que ella era su madre, pero no sirvió en nada. Clary estaba a punto de hacer la runa cuando se escucho el grito de Valentine- **NO** -se acerco a sus hijos y esposa- **a ella le tengo un plan mejor deja que viva junto con tus amigos** \- **ellos no son mis amigos, padre**.

Al no poder con Jocelyn fueron por los señores Lightwood, los dos pelearon, pero no pidieron compasión ni recapacitación de Clary – **ustedes son unos malditos, deben pagar por la traición al círculo….ahora serán leales quieran o no** -les coloco las runas y Jonathan los puso en frente al grupo- **clary esta no eres tú, por favor detente** \- dijo jace, los hermanos veían a sus padres y a clary.

- **Basta!...tú no sabes quién soy, no lo vez, cambie ya no soy esa mundana tonta que conocías** -dijo Clary- **siguiente** -Jonathan empezó a tomar a los de la clave, primero vendría Jía Penhallow ; y asi hasta que solo quedaron el grupo de hermanos, helen, aline y otros jóvenes.

 **Son todos-** dijo clary a su padre

 **¿Qué pasa con los niños?-** dijo Valentine viendo a sus hijos

 **Nos encargaremos nosotros padre, tenemos una idea con ellos; si no funciona se les pondrá la runa** -respondió Jonathan ya que su hermana no hablaba

 **Creemos que obedecerán luego de una lección** -dijo clary sonriendo a los Lightwood

 **Muy bien, a los submundos que quedan llévenlos a las cárceles, se hara una ceremonia luego-** dijo Valentine

Clary y Jonathandieron la orden a los demonios que estaban afuera, con excepción de Magnus, Simon y jóvenes juntos con los anteriores fueron llevados a una sala en donde estuvieron todos encadenados, mientras los hermanos llegaban.


	3. Capitulo 3: ¿QUE HICISTE QUE?

Capitulo 3.

PDV Jace

Clary…Sebastian/Jonathan…Valentine Morgenstern…

 **Jace**

Una voz decía mi nombre, pero de donde…

 **Jace**

 **JACEEEEE!** -abrí mis ojos y vi a Izzy mirándome con alivio- **Jace, ¿estás bien?**

Me dolía la cabeza, qu-quepaso y en ese momento los recuerdos regresaron, la runa, el ataque, Valentine, Clary, Sebastian…no es posible- **si Izzy, estoy bien ¿y Alec?**

 **Esta por allá, junto a Magnus, Luke y Simon-** pase la mirada por todo el lugar, estábamos en el salón de los acuerdos y no éramos los únicos en este lugar, también estaban Aline, Helen y otro chicos.

 **Muy bien…salgamos de aquí-** dije levantándome, pero al dar dos pasos una fuerza me atrajo a la pared con fuerza- **¿pero qué...?.**

Alec e Izzy rieron un poco, tratando de ocultarlo pero sin éxito- **estamos encadenados, Jace** -dijo Alec por primera vez- **Clary hizo runas en esta sala, toso estamos encadenados, y Magnus no puede hacer magia a menos que quiera morir o matarnos a todos, y Simon y Luke no pueden usas sus habilidades.**

 **¿Entonces estaremos aquí encerrados por siempre?-** dije golpeado mi cabeza contra el muro- **un momento si no nos colocaron la runas, ¿qué quieren de nosotros?**

 **Bueno ricitos de oro, teniendo en cuenta que ahora Clary tiene un gran odio y rencor hacia nosotros, creo que sabemos que quiere-** dijo Brillitos Bane, pero eso no tiene mucho sentido si fuera así solo seriamos nosotros y tal vez Aline, pero no todos.

 **Jace que le dijiste a Clary con exactitud como para que ahora quiera matarnos a todos-** dijo Luke siendo como un papa oso y mirándome como si quisiera matarme en el acto- **ahhh…le dije que volviera a casa.**

 **Si como no, ¨solo le dije que volviera a casa¨-** dijo Issabel imitando mi voz, que debo decir muy mala por cierto- **los tres sabemos que no solo le dijiste eso, la destruiste por completo, prácticamente le rompiste el corazón y el alma!**

 **Muy bien!-** suspire- **en resumen lo que dije fue que no era una cazadora de sombras, que era un carga y que no podía estar aquí-** finalice con una sonrisa de disculpas.

 **QUE TU QUE!...ESTAS LOCO COMO PUDISTE!-** me gritaron Luke, Simon y Magnus al mismo tiempo- **TE VOY A MATAR!-** luego se miraron los tres y como si hubieran acordado matarme se tiraron a mí, pero gracias a las runas de clary ellos fueron tirados a la pared que tenían atrás.

 **JAJAJA...-** alguien se ría y no estaba solo pues se escuchaba que también había otra persona que aplaudía con él o ella. Todos nos volteamos para ver quién era.

Clary y Sebastian.

 **Pues hola, veo que la están pasando bien, ¿no?-** dijo clary con un tono de burla en su voz- **bien, empecemos.**

Nadie respondió, en parte por temor y en parte porque estaban en shock. Hasta que Izzy rompió el silencio.

 **¿Empezar, qué?-** dijo con una mirada de muerte a clary.

Jonathan y clary sonrieron- **Empezar su lección.**


	4. Chapter 4: Bienvenida

**Jocelyn P.O.V**

Desperté en una habitación de lujo, parecía de un hotel; **pero como llegue aquí si estaba en Idris tan solo un momento**

 **Si querida estabas en Idris y todavía lo estas** \- dijo un voz en la oscuridad

 **Valentine….** \- dijo con resentimiento y odio en su voz- **que le has hecho a mi hija?**

 **Nada que ella no quisiera, y aunque no lo creas todo este plan fue su idea; quien diría que de su pequeña cabecita saliera un plan tan perfecto** \- se veía el orgullo en su voz y en él no era nada normal

 **Que le hiciste a mi hija!?**

 **Solo le enseñe que ella no era un soldado y mucho menos un títere de la clave y todo gracias a ese chico tonto que le rompió el corazón la pobre huyo y se encontró con su familia** \- Valentine la miraba con amor y con odio a la vez **\- le conté todo lo que su madre hizo y te odia, no era de sorprender ya que le mentiste por dieciséis años, le mostré todo lo que puede llegar hacer y ella es más fuerte que su hermano claro la oscuridad en su corazón es de su esencia y bueno… no tuve que hacer mucho**

 **Eres un maldito!**

 **Jajajaja… Jocy es que no lo vez tu propia hija iba hacerte pagar si no fuera porque YO la detuve, aunque claro con los otros no tengo nada que ver, es su decisión** \- hablaba de los más convencido que Clary era igual a él perfecta, tal vez una parte pero ella es buena y no se dejaría mandar por ellos- **ahora te daré la oportunidad de arreglar todo, si dejas a esa escoria en el pasado y te unes a nosotros voluntariamente**

 **JAMAS!**

 **Clary P.O.V**

Ya habían pasado dos días y nada que sacaba de estos idiotas cazadores, lo único que logro es que sean más fuertes, ante mí no se verán débiles, y menos ante los látigos… pero tal vez si a una cosa

 **Jonathan!**

 **Si querida** \- Jon salió de las sombras como siempre a veces ni sabía si estaba espiando o era cosa de el

 **Llama a los padres, amigos y familiares de esos tontos que tengamos en control, tengo una idea para que aprendan a obedecer** \- una sonrisa se mostraba en mi voz

 **Claro** \- se fue

 **Jace P.O.V**

Ya pasamos dos días en esto, Clary y Sebastian venían y buscaban alguna forma de hacernos leales, pero siempre era el mismo final, nosotros inconscientes, respondiendo con preguntas o tratando de hacer que Clary escuche; y al igual que estos dos días ella terminaba harta y se iban para volver después con algo pero, sabían que algunos ya no resistían, sabía que si hoy volvían algunos serian leales solo para que esta tortura terminara.

 **Saben que será el día de hoy?, ya han pasado dos días y no lo soporto mas** \- Izzy se veía mal claro todos estábamos mal pero ella era la peor, pues de todos ella era la que más hacia que Clary perdía la compostura y le terminara colocando a parte para ella misma destruirla a pedazos.

 **No se, Iz pero lo que si se es que dejes de volver a Clary loca, llegara a matarte o peor en algún momento** \- Alec tenía razón, le estaba dando una razón para la cual matarla o hacerla obediente y hacer que se suicidé ante nosotros

 **Es cierto, deja de ser tan cabeza dura y solo al lo mismo que nosotros**

 **No puedo, esa cosa no merece que le tengamos cariño por nada mas verse como nuestra amiga, esa cosa es…** -Izzy callo ya que las puertas se abrieron revelando a Clary sola, " _que extraño"_.

 **Bien perra que mas ibas a decir de esa cosa, dime me encantaría escuchar-** dijo mientras se ha cercaba a ella directamente; Iz no respondía, solo la miraba con odio- **Dime…te escucho** \- dijo mirándola con ojos sin expresión que eran mucho mas atemorizante que una de odio para luego darle una cachetada que hizo que Alec y yo, tratáramos de arrojarnos a ella- **Huy pero si aquí están tus héroes con armadura, que lindo…** \- dijo con burla

 **Ya te regocijaste?** \- era obvio de quien venía era Jonathan que apareció de la nada

 **Tal vez** \- dijo con una sonrisa sexy dedicada a el

 **Mejor espero que hayas terminado porque me quiero divertir un rato** \- dijo con la misma sonrisa y una mirada casi pervertida hacia su hermana

 **Está bien…está bien diviértete** \- dijo, Clary se fue dejándonos con el

 **Bien bien, mientras que Clarissa vuelve que tal si hablamos un rato, no creen?-** tenía una sonrisa perversa que combinaba con sus ojos

 **Claro!, que tal si hablamos de cómo dejas de meterte con mi novia!?** \- gruñí

Rio, solo rio- **bien, lo único mal en eso es que no es meterme con ella cuando la otra persona lo quiere; pero si quieres detalles te los diré con gusto** \- sonrió con orgullo pues sabía que el tenia algo que yo quería- **sabían que tiene la tendencia de morderse el labio cuando le besas el cuello o de hacer un pequeño gritillo como si estuviera sorprendida pero sabe que la vas a besar** \- se regocijaba, pues yo no sabía de esas cosas, bueno solo una; está enfadado tanto que quise golpearlo y eso intente pero volví a mi lugar

 **Tienes suerte que no pueda llegar a ti en este momento, porque si no te mataría con mis propias manos y lo hare si la vuelves a tocar** \- puede ver que se burlaba había un brillo de burla en el; lo mire con odio y el sostenía mi mirada con superioridad y burla, hasta que Clary volvió con un látigo en mano, era demoniaco; pero nunca lo había utilizado antes; Sebastian no se volvió primero me sonrió de medio lado y fue hasta ella.

 **Jonathan, tengo una ide….** \- no termino ya que Sebastian la beso, LA BESO! Ese maldito bastardo; pero lo peor es que ella no se apartaba más bien le devolvió el beso y coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, el se separo para ver hacia nosotros, pero solo un segundo ya que Clary lo tomo del pelo y lo volvió hacia ella para volver a besarlo, en ese momento escuche que algo se rompía y estaba seguro que era mi corazón. Se separaron.

Clary se volvió a nosotros solo para ver nuestros rostros en shock y el mío en pedazos, lo cual hizo que ella riera- **Bien, tendremos un día muy, muy divertido hoy y tal vez sea el ultimo si dejan de resistirse** \- nos miro a todos y suspiro- **empecemos.**

De nada un montón de personas entraron, no sabíamos quienes eran al momento pero luego pudimos verlos mejor, jadee, eran nuestras familias, todos nos miramos pues para los cazadores, Simon y Luke estaban sus seres queridos presentes; que era lo que querían hacer

 **Bien, alguien quiere decir algo?** \- espero, todo en silencio nadie se creía lo que veía- **bien, todos busquen a quienes conozcan y colóquense a su lado, claro vean bien queremos que busques a los que tienen cariño hacia ustedes** \- todos se movieron según sus ordenes, parecían soldados.

Al terminar las colocaciones Jonathan hablo- **bien hoy vamos a ver como lo veremos sufrir con esto, si alguien quiere decir algo solo…** grite- rio. En ese momento empezaron las tortura, había pasado una hora y seguíamos igual, pero de pronto se escucho un grito, todo pararon, Clary se acerco y tomo a una chica de cabellos negros y ojos grises con una piel bronceada- **tienes algo que decir** \- la chica asintió- **bien dilo**

 **Juro servir a los Morgenster siempre sin preguntas ni oposición; Juro ser obediente y seguir toda orden que me sea dada, Juro…Juro ser fiel a los Morgenster por siempre** \- susurró

 **Bien, eso es todo lo que pedimos, te aremos la runa de juramento y curaremos tus heridas** \- Clary sonrió- **bienvenida, al fil entraste en razón.**


	5. Chapter 5: Adelanto

**Capitulo 5: Siempre fue ella**

 _Holiiii, regrese con este capítulo iniciando con madre-hija. Sé que tarde muchísimo y desaparecí pero ya regrese y con muchas ideaaaas!_

 _Espero que les guste, los amoooo_

 **2 Semanas después**

Jocelyn estaba en la habitación en la que despertó, Valentine no la había visitado más desde ese día hace dos semanas; las únicas visitas que recibía eran los sirvientes para traerle comida y agua; no había visto a su hija desde hace tanto tiempo, no sabía si los demás estaban vivos. La frustración y miedo la comían viva, no entendía como llegaron a esto, ¿en qué momento su hermosa y angélica hija se volvió una marioneta de su propio padre?

Todo esto pasaba por su mente, con angustia, miedo y dolor como sus compañeros eternos al igual que la oscuridad; Jocelyn veía desde una ventana como Alicante era destruida y sucumbida poco a poco por los demonios y la oscuridad, ya no había luz y lo único que se escuchaba en el aire eran los gritos de los prisioneros, a veces pensaba que era Luke y Simon junto con los demás pero no quería pensar en su dolor o muertes tortuosas, quería pensar que estaban bien y que lograrían arreglar todo esto pronto y….

 **Nadie te va a rescatar Madre** \- se podía escuchar fácilmente el disgusto al decir madre- **Los héroes ya no existen y nunca lo hicieron**

Jocelyn salió de su ensueño, como era posible que no escuchara a su hija entrar por la puerto fue el primer pensamiento que tuvo, ignorando su comentario

 **Clary, cariño….estas aquí** -Jocelyn todavía la miraba con esperanza, pensaba que ella estaba aquí para ayudarla y salir de su fachada para rescatarlos a todos pero eso solo era un sueño, su hija no era la mujer que veía, era solo un títere con su rostro

 **Padre dijo que no creías lo que en verdad soy** \- Clary camino unos pasos cerca de su madre- **así que estoy aquí para aclararte las cosas y bajarte de esa pequeña nube de ilusión que tienes y termines de aceptar que ganamos**

La furia estaba obvia en ella y su hija- **ustedes no ganaron…solo es un espejismo hasta que llegue su destrucción**

 **Oh madre, tan linda, tan bueno pero tan tonta** -clary negaba lentamente mientras se acercaba mas, no podría hacerle daño así que para que prevenir si la podía tumbar en 2 segundos- **acaso no lo ves, acaso la ventana no te da la verdad que ciegamente niegas; mi plan es perfecto, sin errores, sin cabos sueltos….control absoluto de todos y todos**

 **¿Como estas tan segura?** \- Jocelyn se alejo de la ventana y se acerco más a su hija **-¿Cómo sabes que Valentine no te va a matar cuando tenga lo que quiere?**

Clary sonrió a esa pregunta, la esperaba, deseaba que se la hiciera- **Porque madre, el no puede hacer nada sin mí, si yo me voy todo lo que tiene se va conmigo-** camino hasta Jocelyn y le susurró al oído- **yo soy la que tiene el poder, eso demonios…no están a su cargo, están al mío…el no es la amenaza, soy** \- se alejo de su madre y fue a la puerta riendo; al llegar a la entrada giro- **Cuídate….Madre** \- y se fue.

Al estar esa puerta cerrad, Jocelyn se derrumbó. Perdió a su hija, siempre pensó que Valentine la había obligado pero era ella….era ella la del corazón negro

 _Este es un pequeño corto, lo tenía mucho en mi mente y era algo para poner solo asique aquí esta, en la semana estaré publicando mas!_

 _Besos_


	6. Chapter 5: Siempre fue ella

**Capitulo 5: Siempre fue ella**

 **2 Semanas después**

Jocelyn estaba en la habitación en la que despertó, Valentine no la había visitado más desde ese día hace dos semanas; las únicas visitas que recibía eran los sirvientes para traerle comida y agua; no había visto a su hija desde hace tanto tiempo, no sabía si los demás estaban vivos. La frustración y miedo la comían viva, no entendía como llegaron a esto, ¿en qué momento su hermosa y angélica hija se volvió una marioneta de su propio padre?

Todo esto pasaba por su mente, con angustia, miedo y dolor como sus compañeros eternos al igual que la oscuridad; Jocelyn veía desde una ventana como Alicante era destruida y sucumbida poco a poco por los demonios y la oscuridad, ya no había luz y lo único que se escuchaba en el aire eran los gritos de los prisioneros, a veces pensaba que era Luke y Simon junto con los demás pero no quería pensar en su dolor o muertes tortuosas, quería pensar que estaban bien y que lograrían arreglar todo esto pronto y….

 **Nadie te va a rescatar Madre** \- se podía escuchar fácilmente el disgusto al decir madre- **Los héroes ya no existen y nunca lo hicieron**

Jocelyn salió de su ensueño, como era posible que no escuchara a su hija entrar por la puerto fue el primer pensamiento que tuvo, ignorando su comentario

 **Clary, cariño….estas aquí** -Jocelyn todavía la miraba con esperanza, pensaba que ella estaba aquí para ayudarla y salir de su fachada para rescatarlos a todos pero eso solo era un sueño, su hija no era la mujer que veía, era solo un títere con su rostro

 **Padre dijo que no creías lo que en verdad soy** \- Clary camino unos pasos cerca de su madre- **así que estoy aquí para aclararte las cosas y bajarte de esa pequeña nube de ilusión que tienes y termines de aceptar que ganamos**

La furia estaba obvia en ella y su hija- **ustedes no ganaron…solo es un espejismo hasta que llegue su destrucción**

 **Oh madre, tan linda, tan bueno pero tan tonta** -clary negaba lentamente mientras se acercaba mas, no podría hacerle daño así que para que prevenir si la podía tumbar en 2 segundos- **acaso no lo ves, acaso la ventana no te da la verdad que ciegamente niegas; mi plan es perfecto, sin errores, sin cabos sueltos….control absoluto de todos y todos**

 **¿Como estas tan segura?** \- Jocelyn se alejo de la ventana y se acerco más a su hija **-¿Cómo sabes que Valentine no te va a matar cuando tenga lo que quiere?**

Clary sonrió a esa pregunta, la esperaba, deseaba que se la hiciera- **Porque madre, el no puede hacer nada sin mí, si yo me voy todo lo que tiene se va conmigo-** camino hasta Jocelyn y le susurró al oído- **yo soy la que tiene el poder, eso demonios…no están a su cargo, están al mío…el no es la amenaza, soy** \- se alejo de su madre y fue a la puerta riendo; al llegar a la entrada giro- **Cuídate….Madre** \- y se fue.

Al estar esa puerta cerrad, Jocelyn se derrumbó. Perdió a su hija, siempre pensó que Valentine la había obligado pero era ella….era ella la del corazón negro

Jonathan POV

Las cosas estaban mejor de lo que podríamos querer, el plan de mi sexy hermana seguía perfectamente y al fin los pequeños cazadores había sido puestos en orden, pero solo faltaba un grupo, el grupo de Jace. Buscaba como loco formas de hacerlo cambiar pero todo lo que hacíamos los volvía más fuertes, no entendía como podía ser posible ya probaron todo, desde torturas hasta juegos psicológicos debe haber algo que todavía no prueban pero que….que podría, espera, lo tengo.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia la habitación de Jocelyn, clary tenía que seguir dentro jugando con su mente para cuando llegue la vi saliendo de la habitación.

 **Hermanita…** -hable seductoramente, no me cansaba de hacer eso ella me llamaba como si tuviera algún control sobre mi- **hagamos algo divertido**

Ella acercándose a mí, caminando de una manera tan provocadora que tenía que resistir las ganas de llevármela a una habitación – **y ¿qué cosa divertida podemos hacer?** \- se pegaba a mi cuerpo en los lugares justos, oh como quisiera que mi diversión ahora mismo fuera ella

 **Jugar con los sentimientos de cierto grupo de rebeldes** \- no pude contener las ganas de sonreír de forma malévola, el solo imaginarlo me provocaba éxtasis.

 **Te escucho**

 **Sabemos que todos ellos tienen cierto odio por ti pero también te aman, podemos jugar con esa pequeña ilusión en sus mentes y usarla a nuestro favor** \- veía como en su mente trabajaban sus ideas, era perfecto lo sabia pero difícil se necesitaba tiempo y eso no teníamos, en una semana se cumplía el trato con padre y de no tenerlos a nuestro merced los mataríamos.

 **Podría funcionar** -me miraba por debajo de sus pestañas haciendo que su mirada fuera más provocadora y oscura- **pero debemos ser precisos, un error y lo perdemos todo.**

Sonreí, al fin me desharía de esos idiotas y de Jace

Tercero POV

Todo a su alrededor estaba a oscuras, muy poca luz se podía ver entrar a la habitación pero se podía ver la silueta de un hombre sentado, quieto, pensativo. Al ver más de cerca se podía ver la expresión del hombre, preocupación; algo obvio para alguien que no tienen ningún control en lo que pasa a su alrededor, todo lo que tenia no era suyo, era de ella.

 **Tengo que hacer algo** \- se podía captar un desdén y preocupación en su voz- **si sigue a si, nadie podrá contenerla.**

La voz murió en las penumbras volviendo a ser solo pensamientos, las paredes escuchan y nadie podía saber lo que tenía en mente


End file.
